La sonrisa del cerezo
by a.ribbon
Summary: Si, en 23 años había disfrutado bastante de su día a día, pero últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos color ámbar de aquel joven tan misterioso que a pesar de conocer desde hace casi 5 años para ella, él seguía siendo un enigma. (Un Fanfic sin magia, pero llena de aventuras y sentimientos) ¿Debería creer nuevamente en el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

La vida parece algo muy simple, ese día a día que eventualmente nos da una rutina parecen acciones monótonas. Crecer, estudiar, trabajar, comer y repetir si bien pueden variar casi siempre se siguen hasta el fin de nuestra existencia. Sin embargo, nada es tan simple como eso y los pequeños cambios que al principio imperceptibles terminan por llevarnos a grandes aventuras.

Sakura se encontraba reflexionando sobre su vida, en especial los últimos años de esta mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. Al parecer, el que faltaran 3 semanas para su cumpleaños número 24 la tenía un poco nerviosa y a la expectativa. Mientras saboreaba su té, contemplaba su habitación, sus muñecos de felpa, libros y los recuerdos que albergaba ahí. Las fotos en la pared con Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, su padre y su hermano, souvenirs de algunos de sus viajes por el mundo.

Sí, en 23 años había disfrutado bastante de su día a día, pero últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos color ámbar de aquel joven tan misterioso que a pesar de conocer desde hace casi 5 años para ella, él seguía siendo un enigma. Sakura por más que intentaba poner en orden sus sentimientos terminó recordando más cosas de las que hubiera querido. Había recuerdos que por ratos prefería suprimir y otros hermosos momentos que no quería olvidar nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

 _SAKURA._

Después de terminar de arreglarme, tomé las llaves de mi coche estaba lista para ir al café que Tomoyo, donde me había dicho que me estaría esperando. Tomoyo y yo éramos mejores amigas desde lo que se sentía ya como una eternidad. A veces recordaba con nostalgia cuando nos conocimos en la preparatoria por primera vez.

Llegue al café, ella estaba de espaldas a la entrada del lugar, sentada en una de las mesas al fondo. La verdad es que siempre me había sido fácil ubicar a mi mejor amiga a lo lejos. Ahora que tenía 24 años, se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa o por lo menos eso pensaba yo. Sus ojos siempre eran muy sinceros y soñadores, su melena negra ahora le llegaba casi a la cintura, además de que sus atuendos no solo eran elegantes sino que siempre iban de acuerdo con las últimas tendencias de moda.

 _-Hola_ \- le susurré a Tomoyo de espaldas

 _-Sakurita! Llegaste justo a tiempo. Al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿cierto?_

 _\- Ya casi nunca llego tarde a ningún lugar y lo sabes ¿Cómo está mi tía Sonomi? -_ supongo que mi reputación de llegar ocasionalmente tarde a ciertos lugares cuando era más joven no iba a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

 _-Muy bien, gracias. Tu padre, y Touya? Hace un rato que no los veo ya._

 _\- Papá trabaja igual de duro como siempre, aún sigue de viaje en Sudamérica. Touya y Yukito regresaron ayer a EUA a trabajar en el nuevo hospital-_ sonreí inconscientemente al pensar en mi hermano y su marido.

 _-Oh vaya, supongo en nuestro siguiente viaje podemos visitarlos en el hospital. Por cierto, Chiharu me ha contado que hace una semana se encontró a Takashi caminando solo por el centro comercial._

 _-Ah si?..._ –no sabía que más decir, mi mente se había puesto en blanco al escuchar eso

 _-Si, y dice que se veía bastante mal. Chiharu intentó saludarlo pero al parecer, él solo bajó la vista y camino en sentido contrario a ella para no hablarle. ¿Crees que aún siga con Haruka?_

 _-Ni idea._

La verdad era que en los últimos tres meses no había escuchado hablar sobre Takashi. El simple hecho de escuchar su nombre me revolvió un poco el estomago y lo único que pude hacer ante la conversación de Tomoyo era sonreírle de manera forzada. Mi mejor amiga no tenía ninguna intención de hacerme pasar un mal rato, solo que no había cruzado por mi mente que hablaríamos de él nunca más.

Nuestra plática continuó sin ningún problema, además de que ninguna de las dos había sido capaz de mencionar a Takashi nuevamente. Tomoyo y yo nos habíamos graduado hace un par de meses de la universidad, y a decir verdad aún estábamos adecuándonos a nuestras nuevas vidas como adultos oficialmente capaces de insertarse en el mundo laboral.

Sin embargo, al graduarnos para algo que no estábamos preparadas era para vernos cada vez menos. Si bien habíamos ido a la misma universidad, estudiamos carreras diferentes. Tomoyo se graduó con honores de Negocios Internacionales con una especialidad en el diseño de modas. Mientras que yo al igual que ella, había conseguido el mejor promedio de Relaciones Internacionales con especialización en la región Asia-Pacífico.

Tomoyo después de graduarse había decidido mudarse a Tokio a continuar con la empresa de juguetes de mi tía Sonomi (quien no era realmente mi tía, pero era tan cercana a mí que se convirtió como alguien más de mi familia), Tomoyo además decidió lanzar al mismo tiempo su primera línea de ropa. Mientras que yo, aún no tenía muy en claro que quería hacer pero en lo que buscaba algún trabajo oficial o alguna investigación sobre mi área de especialización daba inicio, había aplicado a algunas universidades en el extranjero para estudiar una maestría. En lo que esperaba alguna respuesta sobre esas universidades, elegí quedarme en Tomoeda con papá.

Eran pocos amigos o conocidos nuestros, los que habían decidido quedarse en Tomoeda al graduarnos. Tomoyo regresaba casi cada fin de semana a visitar a su abuelo, y a mí. A decir verdad, los cambios en nuestras vidas no habían empezado después de la graduación o por lo menos para mí no. Mi vida era muy diferente a la de hace un año, y si me hubieran dicho que cambiaría la verdad es que no les hubiera creído nada.

Mis recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos con el sonido de notificación de mi celular, inevitablemente le sonreí a la pantalla al leer el mensaje que me había llegado.

 _-Déjame adivinar… ¿a caso es un mensaje de Syaoran_? – me preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras me veía con ojos de curiosidad

 _-Si, es un mensaje de él_ \- respondí con una gran sonrisa

\- _¿Y? ¿Qué dice? Vamos Sakurita, necesito más detalles además siempre que llega un mensaje de él sonríes de una manera DI-VI-NA!_

- _No dice mucho, solo dice "hola". Eso es todo_ \- la verdad es que eso era lo que decía el mensaje pero eso era suficiente para cambiar mi humor, bueno mejor dicho un mensaje suyo cambiaba mi día entero.

 _-Bueno, espero la siguiente ocasión te envíe un mensaje más largo. ¿Por cierto, como va con su mudanza? ¿Ha terminado ya de desempacar?_

 _-No lo sé, supongo que si. Syaoran me había dicho que ya tiene todo bajo control-_ el decir esas palabras me hacían sentir un poco orgullosa, como si sus pequeños logros también fueran míos.

- _Que bien, entonces tendrá tiempo libre para tu cumpleaños. Dile que la próxima ocasión que nos veamos será para celebrar tu cumpleaños… mejor dicho sus cumpleaños y planeo grabarlo TODO. No pienso perderme ningún momento de ustedes dos juntos! Y ….-_ en ese momento sabía que había perdido a Tomoyo con sus pensamientos y planes. Cuando ella tenía algo en mente nada la detenía hasta tenerlo todo como ella quería, era una amante de las redes sociales, tomar fotos y videos de lo que le ocurría día a día.

Sin embargo, lo que ninguna de nosotras se había percatado antes, hasta que ya había sido muy tarde.

 _-Tomoyo, que gusto verte ¿cómo haz estado?_ \- preguntó alguien a mis espaldas, esa voz varonil y extrañamente familiar me dejaron fría en mi asiento. No fui capaz de moverme ni para voltear a confirmar que esa voz pertenecía a…

- _Oh Takashi… estoy un poco ocupada sabes? Te molestaría retirarte a tu mesa? Gracias –_ la voz de Tomoyo fue firme y fría. En todos mis años de conocerla, nunca había escuchado una respuesta tan cortante de su parte.

* * *

 **:**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué se imaginan que hizo Takashi para ser tan poco apreciado por Tomoyo?**


End file.
